elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brelyna Maryon
Brelyna Maryon is a Dunmer apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold. Appearance She is involved in two of the first quests for the college, Brelyna becomes a candidate for marriage and a possible follower after the Dragonborn assists her with an experiment. She resides in the Hall of Attainment, where she has her quarters. Personality Brelyna is a somewhat introverted yet diligent student of the mage arts. Though not as skilled as J'zargo, she is more than capable and is touted as having natural talent, even though she is a bit clumsy with her spells. She has a much more friendly attitude towards the Dragonborn when first talked to than many of the other people at the College, though she is not fond of talking about herself, particularly her race. Coming from a place where expectations were very high for her as a descendant of a line of powerful Telvanni mages, Brelyna enjoys the lack of expectations and peer pressure and focus on studying at the College. Interactions First Lessons Brelyna participates in the Dragonborn's Ward lessons at the college. Along with J'zargo and Onmund, she underestimates the necessity of practicing caution when casting spells. Under Saarthal After the Dragonborn's first lessons at the college, Brelyna accompanies the group to Saarthal, where Arniel Gane conducts research regarding several relics found there. Tolfdir assigns her with the task of detecting magical wards. Brelyna's Practice Brelyna requires assistance with practicing a new spell. The Dragonborn can agree to be the target of her spell. When cast, the first spell turns their vision green. Brelyna then comments that they look "a little green". Wait for 5 hours, sleep, or finish other quests until the effect wears off, then return to Brelyna. Attempts with the second spell turn the Dragonborn into several animals. Later on, Brelyna manages to restore her subject's usual form. Upon returning to normal and speaking to Brelyna, she can become a follower. Marriage After the Dragonborn completes the quest Brelyna's Practice, Brelyna becomes a marriage prospect and will offer that option during conversation if the Dragonborn is wearing the Amulet of Mara. Follower If the Dragonborn helps Brelyna experiment with her spells, she agrees to become a follower. She can be inducted into the Blades after arriving at Sky Haven Temple with Delphine and Esbern. Combat behavior Brelyna is able to deal a significant amount of damage with spells. Brelyna opens every fight with Oakflesh and uses Flames and Firebolt offensively. She also often summons Flame and Frost Atronachs to aid her in battles. Due to her low health pool, she cannot endure many attacks. Unable to be killed by opponents, she can be killed by the Dragonborn. Stealth As with most followers, when sneaking she waits for a cue to engage in combat, even refusing to attack an enemy that has engaged her specifically until the Dragonborn breaks stealth. As with all mages, her pathing can sometimes cause her to attack targets which have not been revealed yet. Also, her spells make noise when cast, rendering sneaking somewhat difficult with her along. This can be offset by giving her sneaking-enchanted gear and by choosing battles carefully. She can be instructed to wait, if a delicate situation arises. Equipment Although she equips any weapons or armor given to her, she seldom uses them above spells. Morality Brelyna disapproves of theft and becomes hostile toward the Dragonborn for doing so. She may also hire thugs to teach the Dragonborn a lesson if they steal from her. Quotes *''"I'm a mage, not a pawnbroker, you know."'' ―When asked to trade things. *''"Wow! That's impressive!"'' ―When near large interior zone of natural wonders or ancient architecture. *''"Look! An entrance to a Dwarven city! I've heard stories..."'' ―When near a Dwemer ruin. *''"A cave! I wonder what's down there."'' ―When near a cave. *''"I don't like where this is going."'' ―When nearing a boss zone. *''"You'll be alright on your own? Then I'll see you back at the College."'' ―When asked to part ways. Trivia *As with every follower, Brelyna carries a Hunting Bow. However, the Dragonborn cannot see it in her inventory, and h attthus cannot replace it with another weapon. She only uses the bow when out of magicka. Bugs *If Brelyna dies as a follower, it is considered the same as killing her, and the quest "Rejoining the College" initiates. * Brelyna Maryon may not be able to be recruited after being sent home. When spoken to, she responds with generic dialogue and gives no speech options. Being expelled may cause her to interact this way. Killing her and resurrecting via console commands doesn't help. *She may say she will return to the College of Winterhold, but she does not. It may be that she dies on the trip. * During a wedding with Brelyna, she may disappear. **Solution: Sleeping and returning to the Temple of Mara may cause her to reappear, walking around the chapel's altar. The marriage ensues normally if dialogue is initiated with her. * Sometimes, when Brelyna casts her spell, the Dragonborn may become invisible. * Brelyna may not give the option to marry her. * If married to Brelyna, she may not give the option to make a homecooked meal for the Dragonborn. There is no way of fixing this. Appearances * de:Brelyna Maryon es:Brelyna Maryon fr:Brelyna Maryon pl:Brelyna Maryon ru:Брелина Марион uk:Бреліна Маріон Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Females Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards